Vortex Blade Cerise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840047 |no = 8349 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 240 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 54, 63, 84, 93, 102, 120, 129, 138, 165, 171, 177 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 25, 9, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 57, 63, 69, 84, 87, 93, 99, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 165, 171, 177 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 24, 9, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 57, 63, 69, 84, 87, 93, 99, 105, 120, 123, 129, 132, 138, 141, 147, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 20, 20, 8, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 57, 66, 90, 99, 123, 132 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 16, 17, 16, 17, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 57, 63, 66, 84, 87, 90, 93, 99, 102, 105, 120, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 144, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 17, 17, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An elemental hybrid, Cerise's joy at her restored elemental wing was short-lived. She had thought that everything was fine--but unknown to her, the wing granted by the storm witch hid a powerful curse that caused it to become unstable. She once again sought Elulu's help to stabilize it, and after many sleepless nights, they beheld their electrifying creation. With a specially crafted rifle that allowed Cerise to call down its shocking power on anything she wanted, the winged guardian vowed to protect ordinary people from the fury of the storm witches. |summon = Storm wing at maximum charge! Time to cut loose! I'll light up the world with thunder and lightning! |fusion = Whoa! That's really electrifying! Think we can turn it up a little more? |evolution = |hp_base = 5460 |atk_base = 2281 |def_base = 1903 |rec_base = 1903 |hp_lord = 7800 |atk_lord = 3258 |def_lord = 2718 |rec_lord = 2718 |hp_anima = 8692 |rec_anima = 2480 |atk_breaker = 3496 |def_breaker = 2480 |def_guardian = 2956 |rec_guardian = 2599 |def_oracle = 2599 |rec_oracle = 3075 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Storm Witches Legacy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Thunder types, 10% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |lsnote = 25% reduction & 30% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 50% |bb = Electro-Typhoon |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly boosts Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% DoT multiplier, 60% Atk to Rec & 130% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Hurricane Blast |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Spark damage of Thunder types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 30% Spark for Thunder types, 130% Spark & 60% Rec to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Gearblaster Crescendo Crash |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% OD fill, 250% Rec to Atk & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Bright Thunder Cannonade |esitem = |esdescription = 5% damage reduction from normal attacks for all allies & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25% |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 840048 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon - Limited Time (Nov 1, 7:00 PST ~ Nov 8, 6:59 PST) *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = *A cannonade is a period of continuous heavy gunfire. |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Cerise3 }}